3, 2, 1, HAPPY VDAY!
by musiclover99
Summary: SO, in honor of V-day, I'm gonna try to post one chappie on each day  3 days  till Valentine's day on our  at least, my  fave PJO couples! First up: TRATIE! Second: SILENA/BECKENDORF! AND NOW . . . PERCABETH! HAPPY V-DAY!
1. TRAVIS STOLL

**I don't own ANYTHING except for the plot. And I might not even own that! Capeshe?**

**For V-day, let's celebrate using our favorite PJO couples! FYI, I suck with "fashion" (which means anything with hair, clothes, etc.), so don't blame me if the "outfits" are horrible or hard to imagine, or whatever! Three days, three chapters! REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**

Travis Stoll is sorta smart in a way (hey, he's gotta pull those pranks somehow!)

Travis Stoll is pretty funny (unless, of course, you're the victim).

Yet, Travis Stoll is _so _dead. No, he hasn't been caught for a prank. No, he's not fighting a monster. No, it's something much worse.

Valentine's Day.

_Valentine's Day._

The two words, and one holiday, that men, teens, and even young boys (sometimes) dreads. Because of _one thing_ (well, two, but they're connected).

Girls.

AND . . . .

Getting a date with one.

Now, it's a simple process of going up to her and just asking, right?So why is Travis Stoll dead, you may ask? Because he goes to a camp where you learn how to fight with sharp and pointy (and deadly) weapons and kill stuff. Which means, if said girl he wants to ask thinks he's perverted or whatever stupid reason, he can be _literally _dead in a second. And who is the girl he likes? Well, there's a simple answer.

Katie Gardner.

_Katie Gardner._

The _same _Katie Gardner who is usually the center of Connor and Travis's pranks. The Katie Gardner that seems to hate their guts and would love to kill them already. So, here's the dilemma:

A) Conner would think that this is MUTINY! Dating the enemy; unheard of!

AND

B) See paragraph above reason A.

So yes, Travis Stoll believes he is dead. And V-day is just three days away, so he's running outta time. Heck, he might've been outta the running already! Maybe somebody already asked her out! Which, gives him more reason to stay hidden in his room, in his bunk, while playing with stuff on his iPod (camp had internet . . . who knew?).

"Hey Stoll! Stop sulking over the fact you can't grow a pair and ask Gardner out and get out here!" said an unknown voice. But it was male. Definitely male, unless there's just a girl in camp who has some _serious _voice problems.

Travis just sat there, hoping that the dude outside would just leave, thinking that Travis isn't in there. There was the sound of a door opening, and then-

"Boo!"

Travis jumped. The dude turned out to be Mitchell, from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hey Stoll," he began, "got a present for ya!"

Then he ran outta the cabin, leaving Travis alone (or so he thinks . . .)

_Present? What present? _he thought, while staring at the door in confusion.

Then he turned to the left where Mitchell was standing to see . . . the most beautiful thing in the world.

Katie was sitting on the bunk next to his, wearing a light blue sundress with her hair in an updo with a flower pin and . . . either he was hallucinating, or she was wearing make-up. For the first time in his life, Katie wasn't in his cabin 'cause she's angry or annoyed. No, she's fidgeting and looking nervous and uncomfortable.

"K-Katie?" he asked.

Her head snapped up, as if she didn't notice he was there until now.

"Oh, h-hi Travis." she replied.

Travis was shocked, to say the least. Katie never stuttered, never wore make-up, never wore a dress, yet, here she is.

"Um," Travis said, "what're you doing here?"

She looked down again, then said

"Oh, um . . . well I kinda wanna . . . maybe ask that . . . 'sday?"

She said the last part so fast, he had to wait a second to make it out, but Katie took that silence as a bad thing.

"Oh, I knew it was a stupid idea. The Aphrodites thought that you liked me, and that we'd be their next big project because Percy and Annabeth already got together, and I knew that it was a false alarm and that I don't like you and-"

She didn't get to finish because Travis took that moment to kiss her. It was short, bout three seconds long, so Travis said, "Yeah, I do," then kissed her again. And . . . well, as they say, the rest is history.

* * *

**I suck at romance, no matter how many fluffy one-shots I do . . . so REVIEW!**


	2. DNA DOESN'T MATTER

**I don't own. Otherwise, in the Lost Hero, there would be some changes. **

**AN: I'm sorta rushing this cause I was really busy today, so this one's more of a drabble! OH, and pretend the Bronze Dragon never happened please! And REALLY sorry if I misspelled a name or something! And I know that in LO, these two . . . went, but I just HAD to do this one! Sooo . . .ON WITH THE STORY!  


* * *

**

Today was the day before _the _day. What's that?, you may say. Well, _the _day is Valentine's Day. And why is it called _the _day? Well, because that's the day Charles Beckendorf was gonna have his first date (_ever_, may I add) with Silena Beauregard.

Now, he was nervous. And in his mind, he had every right to be. I mean, he's a child of _Hephaestus_, the "deformed, lame" god and was about to go out with a child of _Aphrodite_, the goddess of love and beauty. Who, when you thought about it, are married, which means in a twisted, backhanded, reverse sorta way, Silena and Beckendorf were _siblings_. So, they're dating their brother and si-

No. _No. _Not gonna think that _at all. _Cause it'd be just plain WRONG if he was feeling something like _this _for his sis-

Nope. No way. _Godly DNA doesn't matter, Godly DNA doesn't matter, Godly DNA doesn't matter._ It was his new mantra ever since he first thought . . . _that_.

"Hey, Beckendorf," said Mitchell, from the Aphrodite cabin, "you know your date with Silena tomorrow?"

Beckendorf just nodded, and looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Mitchell just whistled, and said, "Hey guys, over here!"

A buncha other guys from the Aphrodite cabin came over, and one of them said "We're gonna help you prepare for your date with our sister."

To say Beckendorf was relieved, was an understatement. The stress lifted off his shoulders so fast, you would've thought that he was a spring. So needless to say, as soon as he answered, he was immediately moved to the Aphrodite cabin.

_2 hours, a lotta clothes, hairspray, shampoo, and other stuff later_

"So remember, you _have _to use this one before you put this on."

"Don't forget to use this hairspray _after _you shampoo using this!"

"Guys, guys, I got it!" Beckendorf said. "Thanks, but now I think I have to go!"

Everything the Aphrodite dudes "taught" Beckendorf took the whole day; now it was around eleven, and all he wanted was some sleep.

* * *

_Next day_

For _the _day, Chiron allowed campers to have their dates in the forest for some "privacy" (if you can call monsters, naiads, nymphs, dryads, and maybe other campers privacy).

"Good luck, Beckendorf!"

"You look great!"

"Lemme know if you get in her pants!"

That last comment was said by Connor Stoll, who was promptly hit in the head by Travis.

"Dude, that sorta stuff is just _sick_!"

"Exactly why I wanna know! She is _hot_."

That resulted in another hit. Then they were outta sight, probably planning their next prank. Or arguing. Or pickpocketing. We'll never know.

"Hey, what happened to my watch!"

. . . or maybe we will. BACK TO BECKENDORF, he was sitting down with Silena, talking and eating the picnic that she brought, while he was thinking one thing: _DNA doesn't matter, DNA doesn't matter, DNA doesn't mat-_

THEN (after he implanted that in his brain), he thought, _wow, she looks really pretty- wait, why is she leaning in . . . ohmygodsohmygodsohmy-_

Well, you can tell what happens next.

* * *

**Well, sorry if my story is crap, but as I said in the AN above, I was rushing since I spent almost the whole day outside. And I had a LOT of sugar so I might have screwed this up a bit too . . . I'll come back and edit it later when I have more time. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. THAT phrase

**I don't own. **

**So, HAPPY SINGLES' AWARENESS DAY! ( . . . or Valentine's day . . .) . . . you know, I just realized Singles' Awareness Day= SAD. LOL that IS sad. But whatever. Hope you guys appreciate I'm putting my neck on the line by typing this during school! Again, I've never dated, AND I hate V-day. This just gives me an excuse to do my fave couples. . . . sooo. OH, and forget that they went to New York after the war. And I'm sorry if this sucks, but I'm tired and I'm sorta rushing it. ON WITH THE ONE-SHOT!

* * *

**

Percy Jackson has survived many, _many _things, while looking totally awesome (but don't tell him that).

He has gotten Zeus's Master Bolt.

He has saved Grover and got the Golden Fleece, which ultimately saved the camp.

He rescued Annabe- _eh hem, __Artemis_, from Atlas.

He went through the Labyrinth, and _survived _(which is an accomplishment in itself) while busting out a 100 armed dude from an ugly woman dragon.

He has dived in the River Styx, faced down Hyperion, then Kronos, _fought _both of 'em, and _won. _He flippin _won_ the second Titan war, at age 16. But right now, Percy Jackson felt like he was gonna throw up. Why?

It was _the _day. _The _day. The first _the day _with his first girlfriend (first kiss, first crush, first lo- _eh hem_, I mean, first date . . . and more!). Ah, the irony. He can face a hundred hellhounds, slytherin dracaena, empousi, giants, and more without fear ( . . . alright, some fear, with a hint of doubt) yet in the face of romance he's paralyzed with fear**[*]** (. . . or he would've been, had he not had ADHD. Which just made him jumpy, and pacing his room in the same spot so much you'd be surprised that there wasn't a ditch there yet).

He's been going like this all day. He was so nervous. He woud be lookin in the mirror, practicing over a hundred ways to say _that phrase_. He was so wound up, if you pushed him down, he probably would've landed on Olympus.

He heard a snicker from the bushes next to his window and he immediately blushed, while yelling, "Stolls! Get outta there, now!"

Surprisingly (sarcasm), the snickering stopped instantly, the rustling in the bushes stopping. Percy sighed, and said, "Oh look, the Aphrodite girls are sun tanning!" in a stiff, awkward voice that wouldn't have fooled anybody, except an idiot.

"Where!"

. . . I rest my case. After Conner said that, he was hit in the head by Travis, who hissed, "retard!"

They got outta the bushes, trying (and failing) to look innocent. These are Hermes kids; they can never look innocent unless they're confused. For real.

Percy sighed again, and said, "Dude, you are such a perv."

Conner just shrugged, and said, "Hey, I'm single. Can't a guy hope?"

"Hoping is different from lusting."

Again, Conner just shrugged. Then, he said, "Back to the topic." He was interrupted by Percy, who asked "what topic?" but Conner ignored him. "WE are here to help YOU with a certain daughter of Athena."

Percy thought that what he was about to say is kinda mean. THEN, he remembered he was talking to the STOLLS.

"This coming from the guy whose never dated a girl, and the closest he got to that seeing a girl naked was his sister in his cabin on accident," Percy retorted.

Connor blushed, so Travis took over.

"Percy, take it from me, another dude who's in deep sh-"

"Language!" said a passing by counselor, who was followed by younger kids, around nine to twelve years old.

" . . . trouble because of this day."

Conner interrupted, saying, "Dude, your first date with Gardner is _today_. No pressure or anything, but if you screw this up, you're screwed for the _whole _summer, maybe more."

Travis blanched, but then said, "At least I got a date! The closest you've ever gotten to a date is when you went with our au-"

"You said you wouldn't mention that!"

"You said you wouldn't. . . "

They walked away, clearly forgetting about Percy still standing at the front of his cabin, who would've drowned from his own sweat (if he could drown, that is).

_That day, 6:00 P.M._

Because he was well experienced in the mortal world during his half-blood life, he convinced Chiron into letting him take Annabeth somewhere nice for their first Valentine's day together (and it didn't hurt that he was technically the savior of the world).

He got some cheesy first date stuff (though, this wasn't their first date): flowers, and a box of chocolates. VERY cheesy, he knew that, but he was nervous. Reminded him EXACTLY of his first date with her.

"Hey Percy."

Percy was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Annabeth came out of her cabin. He saw her at her best and her worst, but right now, nothing topped this.

She was wearing a simple sea green shirt and light blue skort**[1]**, but he's used to her in jeans and a t-shirt (shorts on a really hot day . . . even though they went to her ankles, his knees _still_ almost buckled) so this turned him into a puddle. His tongue felt heavy, his lips and throat dry, and- _wow_, his shoelaces are so interesting at the moment!

"H-Hey, Annabeth. I, uh, got you these."

He showed the flowers and candy, acting like a shy little 11 year old giving his first crush a valentine.

She was silent, so he said, "I know that's really corny and stuff, but it _is _our first Valentine's day, and-"

She just gave him a peck on the cheek, and said, "Thanks Perce. I'm gonna put these in my bunk, k?"

He, of course, didn't notice the light blush, and the way her face lit up when he showed her these. So, of course, he was _still _sweating buckets, checking if his clothes were still okay, etc. Because he is _Percy _(sweet, caring creature he is, he's also an idiotic, oblivious Seaweed Brain), he didn't notice Annabeth was outside already, watching him with amusement.

" Good gods . . . I can't do that . . . no, I'll mess up . . " he muttered.

Then Annabeth decided to stop him from embarrassing himself even more, she said, "Common, Seaweed Brain, let's go."

Dinner was okay, nothing bad happening. He just slipped. Three times. And knocked into a waiter. Which caused him to get food on some rich lady. Which caused her to scream. Which got complaints, and long story short, he was so red, he could've been mistaken for a stop light.

Annabeth was giggling all night, watching Percy so flustered. In a way that only Percycan do, he was . . . well, _adorable. _

After dinner, they were taking a walk in the park.

"I'm really sorry about that . . thing during dinner."

Even though it was freezing, Annabeth was fine with her jacket, but Percy's face was still red.

"It's fine, Percy."

But Percy was babbling now, and didn't hear her.

"I mean, I really wanted this to go well- I was nervous . . . and, uh, I want to say . . . this is hard . . . um, we've been dating for a while . . . well, about seven months, and I hope you don't think this is too soon, but . . . I guess it's tha-"

Annabeth sighed, and said, "Can you please just say it Seaweed Brain?"

Percy mumbled it, loud enough for Annabeth to hear, but too fast to hear what he said.

"Wait- what was that?"

Then Percy sighed, and muttered, "Gods, I hate myself," then said it again, only a bit slower.

Annabeth was frozen for a moment, so Percy started babbling again.

"I mean, it might be too soon, and- this is really corny too, but . . . I do, really, soo . . . you don't have to say i-"

But he didn't finish, 'cause Annabeth tackled him with a hug and kissed him.

Of course, Percy didn't mind at all, and his mind grew fuzzy. At some point, he was laying down on the grass, his only slightly coherent thought being: _Um . . . my shirt's getting wet, and-_

Annabeth broke off the kiss, and whispered it back to Percy.

A big, stupid, ridiculously goofy grin grew on his face, and he kissed her again.

Now, if you were smart enough to figure out what he said, good for you. If not, then you may be asking, 'What is _it_?' Well, it's a simple three-lettered sentence.

"I love you."

* * *

***-Guess where I got that from. Go on, guess. Put it in your review that I will happily read (wink wink, nudge nudge)! Also, I might do a bonus chappie some time, where a certain Stoll will FINALLY get a girlfriend! Thoughts? Cause even if you don't gimme your opinions, I'm probably gonna do it, just cause that plot bunny's pestering me now.  
**

**1- I SUCK at clothes, ok? So don't judge me if this "outfit" stinks.**

**And I have NEVER been kissed, and I'm not good at kissing scenes (which explains that AWFUL Tratie one). And sorry if any of the characters are OOC. And this might be a bit awkward, but I don't really do . . . "romance". Sooo . . . yeah.  
**


End file.
